mianhae, saranghae
by byeolfanatic
Summary: "Aku mencintaimu, sangat! Jadi pergilah dan jangan menengok, aku akan malu dengan keputusanku nanti" -byun baekhyun "maaf kan aku, kumohon jangan menangis." -park chanyeol


bbh pov*

tidak ada bisa kulakukan ketika dia meminta untuk pergi. Bukan, bukan karna aku lemah, tapi karna aku sangat menyayanginya sampai takut jika aku menahannya itu hanya akan menyakitinya. Jadi ketika dia meminta untuk keluar dari rumah yang selama ini kami tempati, aku hanya tersenyum dan mengiyakan permintaannya. Ku harap dengan ini, dia bahagia dan tidak lagi menderita. Aku mencintainya, sangat. Jadi kubiarkan dia pergi. Dan membiarkan aku membuat luka ku sendiri.

Dan ketika dia pergi, jangan Tanya aku, aku kacau, kalut dan hampir gila. Dialah sumber senyum ku, dia cahayaku, dia alasan mengapa aku bersedia hidup didunia ini ketika tuhan secara sepihak mengambil orangtua ku. dia yang membantuku bangkit dari sedih ku, tapi nyatanya sekarang dia pergi. Dan menurutku tidak ada lagi alasan ku hidup. Sejak saat itulah aku membiarkan diriku tersakiti.

Aku menjadi seorang budak pekerja dengan segala jenis pekerjaan. Aku bekerja di 3 perusahaan sekaligus dan selalu tidak tidur. Aku tidak makan jika tidak diingatkan, tidak minum jika tidak disodorkan. Aku adalah mesin sekarang. Ku biarkan diriku menjadi mesin agar aku tidak perlu susah payah untuk membunuh diriku sendiri.

Tepat 6 bulan terhitung sejak dia pergi dari ku dan tepat 6 bulan pula aku memulai hidup sebagai pecandu kerja, salah satu tempatku bekerja menyarankanku mengikuti program medical check up bulanan yang disediakan oleh perusahaan. Dan itulah akhri dari penantian ku. "kanker usus stadium lanjut" dokter itu yang bilang. Tidak aku tidak kaget, aku tersenyum setidaknya sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu dengan ibu dan ayah ku dan chanyeol, dia akan bahagia tanpa bersalah mulai dari hari setelah aku pergi nanti.

pcy pov*

Aku sudah tidak tahan dengannya sejak 3 bulan lalu, aku menyerah atas apapun. Aku ingin berhenti darinya. Lagipula sudah ada oranglain yang sudah ku sayangi selama 3 bulan terakhir ini. Ya katakan saja aku selingkuh. Maka hari ini aku memutuskan untuk jujur dan mengukapkan keinginan ku berpisah darinya. Aku terkejut, dia tidak marah, dia tersenyum. Aku heran mengapa dia tidak marah seperti biasanya. Dia hanya tersenyum dan mengiyakan keputusanku. Dia hanya bilang "pergilah, tapi tolong setelah kau pergi hiduplah bahagia dan jangan buat dia sepertiku, ya? Ah satu lagi tolong tutup pintunya rapat dan jangan berbalik saat kau akan pergi ya?" hanya itu. Aku terhenyak, dia sedang kenapa? Hatiku bertanya tanya. Tidak ada lagi kah byun baekhyun yang manja dan kekanakan dan selalu berteriak? Atau ada yang salah dengannya? Ah tapi aku masa bodo. Lalu aku pergi dan menutup pintu tanpa berbalik sesuai keinginannya.

Sejak saat itu kami tidak pernah sama sekali berkomunikasi. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan urusanku dengan kekasihku yang sekarang. Dia menyayangiku dengan sangat dan dia tidak seperti baekhyun yang selalu berteriak dan kekanakan. Dia selalu menjadi seseorang yang dewasa, tidak manja dan mandiri sekali. Aku sangat amat bangga pada kekasihku ini. Sudah 5 bulan aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui keadaan baekhyun. Entah apa ini tapi aku mulai merasa ada yang salah pada hatiku. Aku sering sekali memimpikan baekhyun akhir akhir ini. Tiba tiba dia datang memberikan ku bunga dan pergi. Keesokkan harinya dia datang lagi dan memberikan aku semua hal yang dulu kuberikan padanya. Dan hari ini dia datang lagi dan berkata, "hiduplah bahagia chanyeol, jangan merasa bersalah atau tertekan dengan keputusan mu sendiri, dan jangan jadikan dia sama sepertiku ya? Aku mencintaimu park, selalu" aku terbangun dari tidurku dan menghela nafas. Ada apa ini, mengapa rasanya seperti baekhyun ingin mengatakan selamat tinggal? Tapi bukankah dia selalu baik baik saja selama ini walaupun aku tidak pernah bertanya.

1 bulan dari mimpi itu baekhyun tidak pernah lagi muncul di mimpiku, tapi aku jadi penasaran ada apa sebenarnya. Jadi diam diam kuselidiki rumah tinggal lama kami. Saat sampai aku bertemu dengan seorang anak perempuan tetangga lamaku, jisoo. Dia menyapaku dan ku balas pelukan hangat. Sesaat kemudian dia bertanya kemana saja aku, dan hanya kubalas senyuman. Dan ketika kutanya dimana baekhyun, airmukanya langsung berubah tanpa perintah. Ku tanyakan lagi ada apa, dia hanya menjawab "oppa, kau tau baekhyun oppa menjadi orang gila, tubuhnya sangat kecil dan seperti monster" ujarnya. Aku memberengut, apa maksudnya. Apa baekhyun baik baik saja? Lantas ku antarkan dia pada orangtuanya dan sekaligus ingin menanyakan baekhyun pada mereka. Maka sesaat setelah mengantar jisoo aku lantas bertanya pada sang 'ibu' Xi luhan. Dan jawabannya mengejutkan. Tiba tiba hati ku sesak mendengar penuturan ibu anak satu itu. "sejam setelah kepergian mu dari apartemen itu, baekhyun lantas menangis dan menangis. Seminggu lebih dia mengunci diri. Hingga tiba tiba dia pergi dan berkata akan mencari kerja. Sejak saat itu aku selalu melihatnya pergi jam 7 pagi dan pulang jam 3 pagi. Sampai aku melihatnya tergeletak didepan pintu apartemen dengan surat dokter ditangannya. Kanker usus, yeol dia sakit"

author pov*

Sejak saat itu chanyeol menjadi uring uringan. Dia menjadi lebih sering mengabaikan kyungsoo kekasihnya saat ini dan lebih sering melamun. Cerita luhan hari itu merubah presepsi chanyeol tentang baekhyun yang baik baik saja. Baekhyun hancur dan dengan jelas ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol mengerang frustasi. Ini salahnya, dirinya egois. Bagaimana bisa meninggalkan baekhyun begitu saja padahal dia tau baekhyun hanya memilikinya. Baekhyun itu egois pada dirinya sendiri. Dia akan berpikir pendek setelahnya jika tidak chanyeol arahkan. Mengapa dia jadi seegois ini meninggalkan baekhyun 6 bulan yang lalu. Mengapa tidak dia sedikit lebih bersabar.

Ditempat lain, baekhyun bertemu dengan dokternya. Sudah berapa kali dokternya menyarankan kemo dan radiasi. Tapi baekhyun selalu menolak dengan dalih "aku baik baik saja dok, tenanglah". Dokternya menyerah, jadi dia tidak akan melakukan pengobatan apapun sampai waktunya berakhir. Dia hanya ingin bahagia dengan semuanya. Jadi dia pergi dari rumah sakit setelah mendapatkan obatnya dan pulang kerumah. Sampai disana dia terkejut mendapati chanyeol menunggu didepan pintu rumahnya, ah maksudnya rumah tinggal mereka. Merasa berhalusinasi baekhyun memerjap dan berusaha mengalihkan diri. Tapi tangannya tertahan. Detik itulah dia sadar itu chanyeol dan nyata.

pcy pov*

Aku melihatnya berjalan dilorong dengan sedikit sempoyongan. Dia didepan ku dan aku merasa hatiku hancur didetik aku melihatnya terlalu kurus. Dia tidak baik sama sekali. Dia berusaha mengabaikan ku, maka kuhentikan pergerakan tangannya ketika dia hampir membuka pintu.

"apa kabar baek?" sapaku memulai percakapan.

"aku baik yeol, apa kabarmu? Bagaimana dengan kyungsoo?" baekhyun bertanya dan aku langsung tertohok. Oh tuhan tolong mengapa ucapannya seperti tidak terjadi apa apa sekarang. Aku menahan bulir Kristal bening yang akan jatuh sesaat setelah dia mengatakan itu.

"aku baik, dan ya dia juga baik" kupaksakan ucapanku dan berusaha tersenyum. Dia tersenyum juga. Yatuhan senyum itu. Itu terlalu tulus untuk seseorang yang tersakiti. Yatuhan maafkan aku.

"baguslah, kapan kalian menikah? Aku menunggu undangan kalian, hehe" baekhyun bilang begitu, aku yang merasa hancur. Dia sedang tidak baik baik saja tapi dia berkata seolah dia baik baik saja.

"baek, aku tau kau tidak baik baik saja, jadi berhenti seperti itu" ujarku dingin pada akhirnya. Aku diam saat tiba tiba dia seperti bisa membaca pikiranku dan berkata,

"haha, kau tau ya? Ah sudahlah aku baik kok. Kau kemari untuk menjenguk rupanya ya?" ujar baekhyun seperti awal. Oh tuhan aku ingin mati saja melihatnya seperti itu. Hatiku hancur melihat kondisinya saat ini. Tuhan tolong sadarkan dia bahwa sakitnya itu parah! Sangat parah bahkan!

"BYUN BAEKHYUN CUKUP! BERHENTI TERSENYUM SEPERTI ITU...ku mohon" aku berteriak di awal dan mencicit diakhir. Baekhyun terkejut, dan aku menangis. Biar saja aku terlihat lemah, hatiku nyeri mengingat kesakitannya. Hatiku nyeri melihat senyumnya. Dia terlalu berdusta bahkan pada dirinya sendiri.

bbh pov*

Chanyeol mengetahuinya, dia tahu semuanya. Sakitku, pekerjaanku semuanya. Dia membentakku. Dia berteriak kemudian menangis. Pada akhirnya pertahananku runtuh. Aku menangis dan meraung seperti memuntahkan seluruh kesakitanku beberapa bulan terakhir ini dan berakhir dengan chanyeol menghampiriku dan memelukku. Aku rindu, tapi ini salah maka kujauhkan diriku darinya dan mendapat tatapan bingung setelahnya.

"ini salah chanyeol, kyungsoo menunggu mu dirumah ku yakin itu, pergilah aku baik", aku menyelesaikan kalimatku dengan satu airmata yang kembali lolos dari mata.

"kau tidak baik baek, aku... Aku minta maaf kumohon berhenti lah menangis." Ujarnya.

"yeol, aku baik pergi lah" ujarku sambil mengalihkan pandangan.

"tidak, tidak baek aku tidak akan kemana pun, ini masih rumahku juga ingat?" ujar chanyeol.

"yeol kumohon, jangan begini pergilah...kumohon" cicitku karna tiba tiba sakit itu datang dua kali lebih sakit dari sebelumnya. Chanyeol melihatnya, tidak dia tidak boleh melihat ku begini dia harus pergi. Harus. Tapi ini terlalu sakit sampai aku lupa pada kenyataan bahwa aku, Sudah tidak sadarkan diri ditempatku.

author pov*

Chanyeol mendengar cicitan baekhyun, dan terkejut ketika tiba tiba baekhyun terhuyung jatuh sambil terlihat seperti menahan sakit. Tidak dipedulikannya lagi ucapan baekhyun yang menyuruhnya pergi, didetik selanjutnya dia melihat baekhyun semakin meringis dan akhirnya jatuh pingsan. Chanyeol panik, segera dia bawa baekhyun ke rumah sakit.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sampai dan baekhyun langsung dibawa keruang ICU untuk mendapat perawatan intensif. Chanyeol berdoa dan terus berdoa. Baekhyun tidak boleh pergi, dia belum bahagia. Jangan biarkan dia pergi dulu tuhan aku mohon.

Hampir 3 jam dan dokter masi berkutat dengan baekhyun dan alat alatnya. Tiba tiba seorang dokter datang dan menghampiri chanyeol.

"kau saudaranya baekhyun?" ujar dokter itu.

"aku ... Aku calon suaminya" ujar chanyeol.

"bisa bicara di ruangan ku tuan?" ujar dokter.

"ya tentu." Jawab chanyeol sekenanya. Dia khawatir tentang baekhyun, bahkan telfon dan pesan dari kyungsoo sejak tadi dia abaikan.

Di ruang dokter, airmuka dokter tersebut sudah lebih mirip dengan hantu. Akhirnya dokter itu memulai kata katanya.

"aku yakin kau mengetahui tentang kankernya tuan" ucapnya yang dilanjutkan setelah menghela nafas.

"dia tidak pernah melakukan kemo atau meminum obatnya, dia berdalih dia baik, tapi lihatlah kenyataannya. Tidak ada yang baik darinya bahkan kemungkinan dia bertahan tidak mencapai 10% sekarang ini" ujar dokter tersebut. Chanyeol membeku ditempat. Dokter itu pasti berbohong. Baekhyun pasti baik baik saja dia pasti selamat.

"baekhyun seseorang yang kuat dok. Saya percaya dia mampu sembuh" ujar chanyeol dingin sambil menatap tajam sang dokter.

Dokter tersebut mengeluarkan sebuah map dan seluruh catatan medis baekhyun.

"ini adalah seluruh rekam medis miliknya tuan. Dia hanya meminum obat pereda nyeri selama beberapa minggu terakhir ini tanpa kemo dan makan yang baik. Kemungkinan hidupnya yang hanya 10% memaksa ku mengeluarkan surat pernyataan penyabutan alat ini. Karna tidak ada cara lain selain merelakannya tuan. Sekali lagi maaf." Ujar dokter itu panjang lebar.

Chanyeol membeku sekali lagi. Apa apaan ini, baekhyun itu kuat. Dia bahkan bisa merelakan hatinya untuk oranglain. Dia tidak akan semudah itu mati. Jadi chanyeol keluar dari ruangan itu dengan membawa map tanpa menandatangani apapun. Dia berlari menuju ruangan baekhyun.

"baek, hei kau tidak mungkin tidak bangun kan?" kalimat pertama itu muncul dari mulut chanyeol begitu saja. Chanyeol menahan sesak didadanya sekuat tenaga dan melanjutkan kaliamatnya. "baek, maafkan aku ya, ku mohon jangan pergi. Maaf membuatmu menderita, ku mohon maafkan aku" isak chanyeol. "aku terlalu kalut akan ini sampai tidak sadar kalau kau hanya mempunyaiku. Ku mohon bangun lah, aku akan kembali setelah kau bangun." Di akhir kalimatnya chanyeol mendengar electrograph berbunyi nyaring. Garis gelombang yang menyatakan masih adanya denyut jantung itu tiba tiba berubah tegak lurus. Didetik itu juga seluruh dokter dan perawat masuk dan seolah menyingkirkan chanyeol yang membeku disana.

"kyungsoo-ya maafkan aku ya" kalimat chanyeol yang pertama setelah membiarkan kyungsoo mengetahui semuanya dan mendatanginya dirumah sakit. "aku benar benar minta maaf kyung, tp dia benar benar membutuhkan ku" ujar chanyeol.

"aku tak apa yeol, sekarang yang harus difikirkan adalah keadaannya dulu, baru kita bicarakan urusan kita arra?" jawab kyungsoo yg dibalas anggukan dari chanyeol.

Sudah hampir 1 jam dari tindakan dokter tadi dan masih belum ada tanda tanda bahwa dokter akan memberikan chanyeol kabar baik. Tapi 15 menit setelahnya dokter keluar dengan kepala tertunduk sedih kemudian sebuah kata maaf keluar dari bibir dokter itu dan menyatakan keadaan baekhyun. "dia pergi tuan, maafkan aku"

Didetik berikutnya hanya terdengar isakan perih dan teriakan dari bibir chanyeol. Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkan tapi sepertinya chanyeol enggan berhenti. Jadi kyungsoo biarkan chanyeol seperti itu dengan kyungsoo yang mendekap chanyeol dalam pelukannya.

"yeol, ayo kita pulang hari mulai gelap" ujar kyungsoo. Sudah 3 jam berlalu setelah pemakaman menyedihkan baekhyun. Dan chanyeol tidak beranjak dari gundukan tanah itu dan hanya terus berbicara dan mengelus gundukan tersebut layaknya bicara dan bercengkrama dengan baekhyun.

"apa disana sesak baek? Kau tak ingin keluar kah? Apa kau sudah memaafkan orang bodoh ini baek? Kau butuh minum baek? Atau kau mau bulgogi kesukaan mu? Biar aku buatkan untukmu ya." Ujar chanyeol sambil terisak tanpa menghiraukan tatapan sedih dari kyungsoo.

"yeol ayo pulang, baekhyun akan sedih kalau kau begini terus yeol" kalimat terakhir dari kyungsoo berhasil membuat chanyeol bangkit dari sana.

"ayo kita pulang kyungsoo-ya, besok kita kesini lagi dan membawakan baekhyun bulgoginya" ujar chanyeol yang dibalas tatapan sedih dari kyungsoo.

Fin.


End file.
